Anne the Exorcist
by ariedling
Summary: Anne Shirly decides to change her life and become an exorcist, But why dose she choose this path. what secrets lie within True Cross, What secrets dose Anne herself hold
1. Chapter 1

Anne had been on a train back to the orphanage when she first heard of True Cross Academy and Exorcists. Mrs. Hammond had instructed

her to go straight to the orphanage; however, Anne was desperate to avoid the retched place.

She overheard two strange men with long black coats and a pin Anne rather liked, who were discussing a daemon they just killed and the

son of Satan. At the mention of the name Satan, she touched her red braid. She had once been tolled that the devil had cursed her red

hair, and that because of it, she was an evil, unwanted child. Then, they had snipped a piece of her hair off and threw it in the fire.

Anne was sure she had seen a face when as it burned in the fire.

"Confront Satan." One of the men in the black coats said.

It was in that moment that Anne decided she wanted to learn **why. **Now what she wanted to learn from that word were a great many

things, but she figured this was a good place to try her luck. She followed the men, who went into a truck. It was a closed back, so she

threw her old carpet bag into the back and climbed in.

It was a long drive, but when Anne got there, she was amazed at the structure. She got out and looked up, holding her hat so it wouldn't

fall off.

"_This has to be the most beautiful castle I have ever seen,"_ she thought.

She would have lingered there longer, but it was getting dark.

Just then she saw a blond girl passing her. The girls stopped and blinked, she had never seen theis redhead before.

"Hi" the girl said.

"Hi" Anne said feeling shy all of a sudden.

"I can't stay long but my name's Shimi" The girl said.

"I'm Anne with an e" Anne answered back.

The girl, Shimie, was just about to respond but ran off waving goodbye when a boy called her name. Anne then went inside, noticing the

big windows and moving steps.

She followed the signs to the headmaster's office. She had a million butterflies in her stomach, and hoped very much, that this

headmaster was a nice person. She'd even take someone who was like old Mrs. Thomas, rough on the outside, but a good heart on the

inside. She then knocked,

"Come in," she heard a man's voice call.

She gulped and entered the office. The man sitting behind the desk had his feet up and seemed to be playing with a sort of device in his

hand. Anne loved the smell of the fresh flowers and she longed to touch the big white hat.

When the man looked up and put his feet down, she noticed his purple hair and goatee.

"Well, well," he said, getting up and walking over to her. "Who do we have here?"

"My name is Anne Shirley, Anne with an e," she said, shaking his hand. "I have come -" She said, but stopped.

Now that she was here, seeing this beautiful building and office, she felt like she was in the depths of despair. She knew she could never

stay here.

"Go on," the man said gently.

"I have come to become an exorcist." She finished quite firmly.

"An exorcist?" the man said, his eyebrows rising slightly.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Dead." Anne said, seeing his shocked look.

"My parents died when I was quite young."

"Oh," he said sympathetically. "Do you have any relatives?"

"No, I was taken in and raised by Mrs. Thomas. She was kind and eventually had three children of her own who I helped raise and tutor.

When her husband died, she and her three children went to her mother-in-law's and sent me to a founding home. It was quite awful,"

She said.

"Did you run away from there?" the man asked.

"No, they eventually shut down when a kind woman, named Miss Kate, came and saw their awful behavior. Instead of going to another

founding home, I ran away right back to Mrs. Thomas's. I stayed there for nine months until Old Mrs. Thomas's mill burnt down, and then

the post mistress, Ms. Nellie, took me to Mrs. Hammonds'. I stayed there for about a year and took care of her children. She had twins

three times in a row, can you believe that? Anyway, I was late getting Mr. Hammond's lunch to him and he died of a heart attack. I guess

I would too, if I had to wait a long time for my lunch. I was on my way to an orphanage, but, well, I came here instead."

"It's not the Mr. Hammond who owned the mill in Sunny Brook, is it?" he asked,

When Anne shook her head yes the man exclaimed, "Oh you poor thing! You must be starving." And with that, he snapped his fingers

and right before her eyes, a table of food appeared.


	2. acceptance

Anne blinked her eyes in shock. Never had she seen a food table pop up like that, and now there was a teapot pouring hot water in a cup of ramen.

"Thank you so much Mr..."

"Mephisto," The man replied. "Mephisto Pheles, headmaster of True Cross Academy and senior exorcist, first class."

Anne looked impressed. "Thank you Mr. Pheles, but I can't possibly eat. I am too worried about my fate, and thus, I am in the depths of despair."

"Well, you must be hungry." Mephisto said concerned. "You have been traveling all day."

Anne shook her head. She then asked the question she had been dreading, "What's going

to happen to me?"

Mephisto stroked his goatee. "If I am to accept you into this school I will first have to know the level of learning you are at. Due to your history, I don't know if it will be up to par." He said.

"Oh, please," Anne begged dropping down to her knees, "Please let me prove myself."

"Very well," Mephisto said. "I'll let you take the entrance exam first thing tomorrow."

"Oh," Anne said, still on her knees, "Please let me take it now, for I could never sleep if I don't!"

Mephisto sighed. "Very well."

After two hours and many pleas from Anne, Mephisto was looking at her results. Anne stood nervously, watching him stare at the piece of paper in his hand, stroking his beard.

"You say you were an orphan?" He asked after what seemed like forever.

Anne nodded.

He looked thoughtful. "You are a very smart girl, Anne Shirly, did you learn all of this knowledge from just reading?" He asked.

"I suppose." Anne said with a shrug. She had no idea where she had learned it.

"Well," he said, raising his eyebrows. "You have not only passed, but surpassed the scores of everyone your age."

"So am I accepted?" Anne asked, eyes shining.

"Yes." Mephisto said simply. "Now, I suggest you eat, and I will set you up in the Okumura's dorm."

Anne didn't care where she slept. She was in, and she felt _hope_ again - a feeling she hadn't felt in over two years.


	3. a rival

Anne ate and then skipped along happily after her new principal to her dorm. He showed her to her new room and let her

get ready for bed while he fetched her a school uniform.

"This is for you to wear on your first day of school. All the students are required to wear them." He said, picking up the

clothes she had left strewn about. After putting them on the dresser along with her carpetbag, he turned towards her. "I

take it this is your only dress?" he asked.

"Yes," Anne admitted. "Mrs. Thomas had given me more, but Mrs. Hammond said I grew out of them. I have no idea how

though, since she hardly gave me anything to eat. Just bread and water twice a day, can you believe it? I did get table

scraps though if there were any left."

Mephisto nodded. "Did you say your prayers?" He asked the girl.

"I don't do that." Anne said flatly. "I was told that God made my hair red and I haven't caired for him since."

Mephisto sighed again; Anne gave him a bit of a headache.

"Anne Shirley, I should point out that if you want to attend True Cross Academy - which, I may also point out, is a Christian

school - then you will pray. I will _not _have a heathen in this school." He said.

Anne sighed and got down on her knees. "Dear Heavenly Lord, I pray that I can stay here always and that my hair turns

black. Sincerely Anne Shirley."

"I take it you have very little experience with praying." Mephisto pointed out.

"Yes, I'm almost positive he has no idea who I am." Anne said.

"God knows who everyone is, Anne. As for your prayers, I will teach you a good one to pray tomorrow." He turned off the

light and closed the door. As he walked back to his quarters, Mephisto started to wonder just what he had gotten himself

into.

The first day of school seemed like a success to Anne. She got to be in a geography bee for her second class. Even though

the teacher told her she didn't have to participate, she did anyway. Everyone was surprised when she tied for first with a

boy named Yukio Okumura. The boy didn't seem to mind at first, but when she tied with him again, during the spelling bee

right after lunch, he seemed to be annoyed. Anne was in all of the same classes as him, and it was clear that by the end

of the day she was Yukio Okumera's rival.

She started to look around after school to see where this cram school she was supposed to attend was.

She then got a tap on her shoulder. "Anne," A boy said.

"You're Bon, right?" Anne said turning.

"I saw you come in second this whole day. Are you in cram school too?" she asked.

"Yes, and I should warn you to behave. You made our teacher a bit annoyed today."

When Anne looked confused, Bon explained, "Our teacher is Yukio Okumura. He is the youngest person ever to become an

exorcist. He's obviously not used to a rival." Bon said.

"I don't even know where this cram school is." Anne replied.

"Follow me, I'll show you."


	4. cram school

Anne followed Bon and was surprised at where the cram school was.

"It's like a secret hide-away!" Anne said, amazed.

Bon led her to a classroom, and Anne saw the blonde girl she first met, and a few other students. Anne stood there and

took it all in.

There was a boy that was talking to a puppet on his hand. Anne thought this was the most interesting she ever saw. She

saw Bon go sit with a small boy with glasses and… what looked to be a boy with pink hair. Anne could tell he dyed it and

couldn't imagine why anyone would dye his hair such a color. She then saw a girl with beautiful long black hair reading a

book. Anne decided to go sit by the blond girl, and the boy she was sitting next to.

When she sat down, the girl Shimie said, "Oh, it's you. Anne, right? With an E?"

Anne nodded; she was about to speak when their teacher walked in.

Bon was right - it was Yukio, Anne's rival. From next to her, she heard the boy whisper to Shimie, "Yukio looks angry."

"Attention all of you," Yukio said, quieting the class.

"For those of you who haven't noticed, we have a new student. Her name is Anne Shirley. Please welcome her nicely." He

said tightly.

Out of the corner of her eye, Anne saw a white dog come in and he looked as if he was observing the class. Near the end,

Anne heard the boy next to her whisper to Shimie "I wonder what is making Yukio so mad."

After class, Bon gathered up the rest of the students. "Anne, I wanted to introduce you to everyone. This is Shima and

Miwa," He pointed to the pink haired boy and the boy with glasses, "This is Izumo," He said, gesturing to the girl with long

black hair. She just turned up her nose at Anne and said, "Tsk."

"Just ignore her," Shiemi whispered.

"And it looks like you already know Shiemi," Bon said, giving Izumo a dirty look.

"And this is Rin Okumera, Yukio's twin brother and the son of Satin."

"Oh!" Anne exclaimed. "I heard some men with long jackets and pins mention you. Actually, that's why I followed them; I

thought they could lead me to answers. They had such nice pins and they said something about beating daemons and

going on missions."

"Those are exorcists." Rin replied, before turning to Bon.

"Why is Yukio so annoyed? Did something happen today?"

Bon laughed. "Yeah! Anne became his rival."

"What?" Rin said, dumbfounded.

Before they could say much of anything else, the white dog in the corner of the room disappeared with a poof of smoke

and turned into Mephisto. Anne looked at him, shocked.

"Hey Mephisto, we got a new student." Rin said easily.

"No kidding, you dumb-butt. Who do you think admitted her? He is the principal, after all," Bon said.

Anne stifled a laugh at Rin's expression.

"I know, but I tend to forget that he's in charge. After all, he acts like a kid half of the time." Said Rin. This surprised

Anne. Never in her life had she ever encountered an adult who acted like a child.

"Oh, come now, Rin. I'm just here to see how Anne's first day has been. I've heard quite a bit." Mephisto said.

"Yeah, apparently, she is Yukio's rival." Rin said in awe.

"I'm sorry, sir." Anne didn't know if this was a good or bad thing but Anne figured if she was being singled out, then it

couldn't be a good thing.

"What do you mean by that, Anne? Everyone is very impressed." Mephisto said encouragingly.

"Really?" Anne said hopefully. "I'm so used to everyone being upset with me. I tried not to be the best because I didn't

want to be thought of as a show off by the other children, but I just couldn't help it and -"

"That is one thing I did here." Mephisto said cutting Anne off. "You like to talk a lot," He added.

"Oh yes, Mrs. Thomas said I could talk till I was blue in the face and then some. I'm very sorry about that." Anne laughed.

Rin then put his arm around Anne's shoulder. "I think I like you, Anne."

"Me too!" Shiemi gave Anne a big smile.

**Sorry again for how long it took to update and thanks to Junie my editor**


	5. authers note

hey guys im sorry i havnt written in a long time im in the process of moving will try to update by augest if not sooner


	6. dinner and prayers

Anne was happy when they got back to the dorm. It was dinnertime and she was quite hungry. She was even more pleased when she

saw the table; it would take her a few weeks to get used to eating this well. When they sat down, Anne realized just who her dorm

mates were: Rin and Yukio.

Yukio sat down with a groan, everything would've have been ok and forgotten if Rin didn't say, "Somebody is in a bad mood. Are you

mad about not being the smartest anymore?"

"Shut up, Rin!" Yukio said angrily.

There would have been a big argument if Ukobach didn't walk in at that moment. At first, Anne just stared while he finished putting

food on the table. Then she started, "Did you make this all by yourself? I would have helped if I could, but I was in school. Are you a

daemon? You look nothing like Mephisto and Rin. Do you speak Japanese?"

The demon just rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen.

Anne huffed, "Another kitchen person who is rude."

"Well you shouldn't have bombarded him with so many questions all at once," Yukio said. "You yourself were quite rude."

"I just never saw anything like him before. He is a very particular creature. I love his nose and ears. His tail is very unique too, just

like a pitchfork. I wonder if he uses that for cooking. He could also pick up hay if he lived on a farm. Who is he, by the way?" Anne

asked.

"His name is Ukobach. He is Mephisto's Familiar." Rin answered. He had seemed to slow down his eating for once. Never in his whole

life had he encountered anyone who talked as much as Anne.

At that moment Yukio stated, "I'm done. I'm going on a mission. Don't forget to study Anne!" He said teasingly.

Anne frowned, quite annoyed by this comment.

That evening after studying, she was reading in bed when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," She called and to her shock, in walked Mephisto.

"I heard you made quite an impression on Ukobach." He said without preamble, sitting on her bed.

"Yes I did. I was quite rude and I am making my apology right now in my head." She assured him.

Mephisto laughed to himself; that would be Anne. "I bought you something I want you to memorize," he said, handing her a little card.

Anne took it and began to read, "The Lords Prayer, Our Father who art in heaven, hollowed be thy name." She paused there and looked

up. "These are some of the most beautiful words I have ever heard. Where did you find this?"

Just then Rin stuck his head in. "You've never heard that prayer?" He was shocked. Growing up in a monastery, he was surprised that

everyone didn't know the Our Father.

Anne shook her head and continued reading, "'Thy kingdom come I will be done on earth as it is in heaven.' This really is lovely -

where is it from?" She asked again.

"The bible." Mephisto said. "I'll give you a copy sometime. It should be good for your soul. Besides, to ward off daemons, you will

need to know a lot of the verses."

As he and Rin turned to leave, Anne spoke up. "I _have_ read the bible before, just never this verse."

**ok im back thanks andin to junie**


End file.
